Daylight
'''Daylight '''is a UK VHS release by CIC and Universal on 20th October 1997 and 6th April 1998. Description Cast * Sylvester Stallone as Chief Kit Latura, a disgraced former New York City Emergency Medical Services (EMS) chief who tries to save the survivors trapped inside the tunnel. Rob Cohen originally wanted Nicolas Cage to play Kit Latura, but Universal execs felt he was more of a "character actor", and Stallone was more commercially viable * Amy Brenneman as Madelyne "Maddy" Thompson, a struggling playwright who was moving out of New York City when the tunnel explosion traps her inside * Viggo Mortensen as Roy Nord, a rich sports celebrity known for doing commercials for sports company Territory Beyond who is trapped in the tunnel after an explosion * Dan Hedaya as Frank Craft, an EMS medic who is an estranged friend of Kit's after Frank's brother was killed under Kit's watch a year before * Stan Shaw as George Tyrell, a transit cop trapped in the tunnel by the explosion * Jay O. Sanders as Steven Crighton, a family man taking his wife and daughter to New York to patch up his strained relationship with his family when the explosion traps all three in the tunnel * Karen Young as Sarah Crighton, Steven's wife and Ashley's mother who is trapped in the tunnel along with them by the explosion * Danielle Harris as Ashley Crighton, Steven and Sarah's 14-year-old daughter who is trapped alongside her distanced parents in the tunnel * Colin Fox as Roger Trilling, An elderly man trapped alongside his wife Eleanor and their late son's dog Cooper in the tunnel * Claire Bloom as Eleanor Trilling, Roger's wife who is trapped alongside her husband and family dog in the tunnel when the explosion seals them inside * Vanessa Bell Calloway as Grace Calloway, tunnel operations dispatcher whose boyfriend George Tyrell is trapped inside the tunnel * Sage Stallone as Vincent, a young con-artist going to juvenile prison when the explosion traps him and other delinquents in the Holland Tunnel, who becomes Ashley's love interest * Renoly Santiago as Mikey, a shy juvenile delinquent also trapped inside the tunnel * Trina McGee as LaTonya, a female juvenile delinquent trapped along with other trouble youths at the tunnel * Marcello Thedford as Kadeem, a young juvenile hoodlum arrested for armed robbery who is also trapped with the others * Barry Newman as Norman Bassett, the tunnel operations supervisor * Mark Rolston as Chief Dennis Wilson, an antagonistic EMS chief who replaced Kit after his dismissal * Jo Anderson as Bloom, an EMS search-and-rescue paramedic * Rosemary Forsyth as Ms. London, an arrogant head of New York's engineer company * Penny Crone as a reporter Credits Trailers and info Rental Re-release # Video Piracy Warning (Universal) # An Unexpected Family # Fierce Creatures # Sgt. Bilko # Twister Original 1998 release Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Daylight Category:CIC Video logo from 1997 to 1999 Category:Universal logo from 1990 to 1997 Category:Universal logo from 1997 to 2012 Category:Thriller Videos by Universal Category:Davis Entertainment Category:CIC Video Variants - Universal and Paramount with BBFC 12 from 1997-1999 Category:BBFC 12 Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:Action videos from Universal